powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Speed/Enhanced
The ability to possess speed enhanced beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called * Extreme/Hyper Speed * High-Speed * Super Speed Capabilities User can move much faster than the average member of their species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including acceleration, friction, g-force, inertia, etc. Applications *Accelerated Metabolism *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Tasking *Accelerated Thought Process *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Stamina *G-Force Adaptation *Slow-Motion *Speed Throwing Techniques *Accelerated Movement *Acceleration *Aim Dodging *Cyclone Spinning *Deceleration *Intangibility *Molecular Oscillation *Speed Combat *Speed Maintenance *Speed Strike *Time Travel *Tornado Creation *Unaffecting Speed Variations *Flash Step *Elemental Speed *Invisible Speed *Soul Speed *Speed Swimming *Telekinetic Speed *Temporal Speed *Warping Speed Levels *Peak Human Speed *''Enhanced Speed'' *Supernatural Speed **Type I: User can travel at or beyond the speed of sound, at a super-sonic level. **Type II: User can travel at at least Mach 5 and beyond, granting them hyper-to-high hyper sonic speeds. **Type III: User can travel near, at, or beyond the speed of light. *Absolute Speed: User can travel infinitely fast. Associations *Acceleration Immunity *Action Adaptation *Charge! *Electrically Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Reading *Enhanced Recovery *Enhanced Reflexes *Flight *Focused Time Perception *High-Speed Flight *High-Speed Reflexes *Molecular Acceleration *Speed Mode *Speed Perception Limitations *Without Acceleration Immunity user will suffer from the side effects of accelerating to and moving at high velocities. **Breathing may be difficult due to high speeds, unless one has Enhanced Lung Capacity. This may be especially troubling when carrying a passenger. **May cause burning and extreme heat from the friction of speed. ***May require heat-proof clothing for protection. *User's physical state affects their speed and endurance. **Unless user has Self-Sustenance, they need extreme amounts of calories because of Accelerated Metabolism. *May have effects on the user's aging, increasing or decreasing it. *Users of Supernatural Speed can utterly outspeed the users. *May be temporary in effect and limited in continuation depending on the user. *Speed doesn't necessarily mean maneuverability, some users may have problems with inertia and tight corners. **Traction may be a problem. *Can be nullified by Speed Cancellation. *Weak against Speed Theft. *Susceptible against Gravity Manipulation due to the change in body weight. Known Users Comics Anime/Manga Literature Video Games Known Objects Gallery Comics 208px-Northstar (X-Men).png|Northstar (Marvel Comics) Quicksilver1.png|Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) 326520-125635-speed large1.jpg|Speed (Marvel Comics) Spitfire.jpg|Spitfire (Marvel Comics) File:Enhanced_Agility_by_Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Speed Combat by Monica Rambeau.JPG|Monica Rambeau (Marvel Comics) is able to move and react at superhuman speeds ranging from the speed of sound to lightspeed. Speed Combat By The Flash.jpg|Barry Allen/The Flash (DC Comics) demonstrating his speed against Superman. JohnnyQuick2.png|Johnny Quick (DC Comics) Zoom2.jpg|Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (DC Comics) Supergirl Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) 589530-superman strength1 super.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) The Daily Life of Wally West.jpg|The Daily Life of Wally West (DC Comics) XS.jpg|XS (DC Comics) inherited super speed from her grandfather, Barry Allen/The Flash comics_kid_flash.jpg|Bart Allen/Kid Flash (DC Comics) Enhanced Speed by Red Trinity.JPG|The Red Trinity (DC Comics) show off their speed to Wally West/the Flash. 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Scourge the Hedgehog Official Artwork.png|Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Minabenbates.png|Mina Mongoose (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Supergirl Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) Negative Supergirl 's Speed.JPG|Negative Supergirl (DC Comics) Enhanced Speed by Supergirl DCAU.gif|Supergirl (DCAU) Video Games SFModernSonicRender.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog), is best known for his speed, possessing the ability to run at speeds faster than Mach 1. SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-8.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog), can hover-skate at speeds that are enough to compete with Sonic's. Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) Foxyrunbrightened.gif.gif|Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) is extremely fast for an animatronic. Deilson Rowe using light speed with neon .jpg|Deilson Rowe (Infamous: second son) is able to use neon energy to move faster then a normal conduit. Anime/Manga File:Mikoto's_Lightning_Speed.png|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Scientific Railgun) riding an electrical current to move at lightning speed. Flash Step by Raditz.gif|Raditz (Dragon Ball Z) demonstrating his amazing speed on his brother. File:Raika's_Lightning_Teleportation.png|Raika (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) transforms into lightning and moves instantly to anywhere electricity flows. File:Scarlet_Phoneme.png|Tenpouin Yuuki (Code: Breaker) can move at the speed of sound. Raiton no yoroi.png|A (Naruto) coating himself with electricity to drastically increase his reaction time and speed. Third Raikage's Lightning Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) possessed great speed that was fast enough to dodge Naruto Uzumaki's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken twice. Minato Namikaze (Naruto) Flying Thunder God.gif|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) was well renowned for his speed and often regarded as the fastest living shinobi earning the nicknamed the Yellow Flash. Hiruko Swift-release kekkei-genkai.gif|Hiruko (Naruto) uses the Swift Release kekkei genkai to move at incredible speed. Heike Masaomi Light.JPG|Heike Masaomi's (Code; Breaker) ability of Light allows him to travel at light speed. Tezuka Aoi.jpg|Tezuka Aoi (Alive: The Final Evolution) Flash Step by Saitama.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) demonstrating his inhuman speed. File:Soru.gif|As an unrivaled master of the Rokushiki, Rob Lucci's (One Piece) usage over Geppo and Soru allows him to pick his opponents apart with great speed and thanks to his Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard abilities, he can move even faster. Gear Second Speed.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) posses tremendous speed, able to anticipate enemy movements and counterattacks. Whenever he utilizes his Gear Second technique, he's able to use the Rokushiki technique Soru allowing his speed to increase to the point where he seems to disappear. Kizaru.gif|Kizaru (One Piece) with the power of light given to him upon eating the Pika Pika no Mi, can move at light speed. Sleepwalker Hakuba.png|Cavendish's (One Piece) alter ego, Hakuba attacks with speed so great, it appears as if it's the wind cutting people down. File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Despite his bulky muscular appearance, Younger Toguro's (Yu Yu Hakusho) speed increases upon his Percentage Power. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Even before learning Shunpo, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) is a very fast and agile fighter and with his Bankei, Tensa Zangetsu, this goes way beyond even a master such as Byakuya Kuchiki.... File:Ichigo's_Bankai_Shunpo.gif|...using his Bankai's high speed in conjuncture with Shunpo he can move at hyper speeds. Del Diablo.jpg|Chad's (Bleach) speed is above that of an average Human. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|In addition to having greater raw strength, Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) is noticeably craftier and more agile in his movements than Ichigo. Senmaioroshi.gif|Lisa's speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her swordsmanship skill. nassassinclass_c001_-_p006_utopia.jpg|Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) can travel at the speed of Mach 20. Chimera's speed.PNG|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) is amongst the fastest Chess Pieces. Her speed is on par, if not greater than MÄR's fastest team member, Dorothy. Kung Fu Frog's speed.GIF|Despite its ridiculous appearance, Guardian ÄRM, Kung-Fu Frog’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) speed is the greatest of all guardians. Enhanced Speed by Hou Ken.png|Despite his large and muscular frame, Hou Ken (Kingdom) can move as fast as the eyes can see. Enhanced Speed by Fu Tei.png|Fu Tei of Zhao (Kingdom) is quick enough to dodge Shin's signature sword slash. Materialized Guradian by Jotaro Kujo.gif|Jotaro Kujo's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Star Platinum. File:Uma_Musume_zoom.gif|Horse Girls (Uma Musume) Movies Turbo-Snail-icon.png|Turbo (Turbo) Dash.jpg|Dash Parr (The Incredibles) Speed (Sky High) Profil.jpg|Speed (Sky High) Rosebud_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, RoseBud (Super Buddies) possessed the abillity of Super Speed Quick Chuck.png|Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) uses his enhanced speed to move very fast for a split second. Quicksilver1.gif|Ouicksilver (Avengers: Age of Ultron) Quicksilver.gif|Pietro Maximoff (X-Men: Days of Future Past) File:LEGO_Flash.jpeg|Flash (Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash) running at greater speed while powered by the Speed Force Nexus. Mythology/Folklore Hermes.jpg|Hermes (Greek Mythology) is the fastest god in all of Olympus. 7-league-boots.png|The Seven League boots (English Folklore) allowed whoever wore them to take strides of seven leagues in one step. Cartoons XLR8 Running.jpg|XLR8 (Ben 10) can run really fast. Herbert running.jpg|Herbert (Family Guy) has unusual speed for a old man, being able to chase two boys on bicycles at full speed Speedy-sylvester1.jpg|Speedy Gonzales out running Sylvester. Rainbow Dash Sonic Rainboom.jpg|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is often regarded as the fastest flier in Equestria, and truth be told she is. She is able to fly at speeds fast enough to create tornadoes and perform her most venerated move, the Sonic Rainboom. Fili-Second.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), as Fili-Second. Rev Runner.gif|Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed) hunter.png|Atlanta (Class of the Titans) Chase_Young.gif|Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) moving at supernatural speeds. Zippylad.jpg|Zippy Lad (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Alopex(tmntnick).png|Alopex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) The quickster.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants), as The Quickster. Vlcsnap-2012-07-06-14h45m18s117.png|Joan Jet (Fairly Odd Parents) Road_Rovers_Hunter_7779.jpg|Thanks to the Transdogrifer, Hunter (Road Rovers) can move at incredible speeds Fuli-clip.png|Fuli (The Lion Guard) Sapphire.gif|Sapphire (Steven Universe) Filly Rainbow Dash sonic rainboom S1E23.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is one of the fastest pegasi in Equestria. Television velocidad.jpg|Veronica (Los Protegidos) Stephanie-infobox.png|Stephanie (No Ordinary Family) can run over 60,000 miles per hour. AngelSuperSpeed.gif|Angel (Angel) uses his vampire speed glory super speed spiral.gif|Glorificus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can run so fast she appears as a fast moving blur. Anigifsuperspeedwitch.gif|Mitchell Haines (Charmed) had a hyper speed. Buster-red.png|Red Buster (Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters) clark.gif|Clark Kent (Smallville) daphne.gif|Daphne Millbrook (Heroes) Billy_Thunderman_Speed_Thundermans.gif|Billy Thunderman (The Thundermans) Web Animation File:Ruby Tailwind.gif|Ruby Rose (RWBY) can move at speeds through the use of her semblance. File:Cyborneer.jpg|Due to being a Cyborg, Cyborneer (TF2 Freak) is faster than the average person and can dodge most attacks with ease. File:Reaper Speed Showcase.gif|As a Shinigami, Reaper (TF2 Freak) is extremely fast and uses it both for combat and getting to destinations much quicker. File:Soul Scout.png|Soul Scout (TF2 Freak) is able to outrun most incoming attacks like gunfire. File:Troopers.png|All Troopers (TF2 Freak) are much faster than normal humans, allowing them to get to destinations quicker, outrun opponents and avoid incoming attacks. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Speed Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries